Revenge For The Evil
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Evil wants revenge and Hans and Pitch have a plan. They captured Jack and Elsa and will stop at nothing to break them. Jack and Elsa wants to be strong and get out alive but it gets harder everyday. Will they make it or will Jack and Elsa break and completely and be submissive in the hands of their enemy's? Sadistic Pitch and Hans! M for torture and so I don't get in trouble.
**Warnings: Physiological and physical torture, Isolation, confinement, breakdowns of any kind, all the torture supplies you could name, lots of angst and hurt for Jack and Elsa. Everything there is possible! You...have been warned.**

 **Hi...I know this is gonna be really sadistic, I hope some of you like the story. I know that some people hate torture stories, I'm one of the other people who like it. Yes I like to hurt my favorite characters but I also want them to be happy.**

 **I'm sorry if it makes you hurt or whatever while reading it. I'm just being evil to them 3XD**

 **On we go!**

"Elsa, wake up." Jack whispered, he saw Elsa on the other side of the room. Jack was sitting down at the wall. He knew something was wrong here. Soon enough, Elsa awoke. "J-Jack? What?"Elsa sat up and looked over to Jack. "Jack...where are we? What happened?" Elsa asked. Jack would want to tell her but he doesn't remember anything either, how did they get here? "Elsa...I really don't know. I don't remember much of what happened." he admitted.

"It's kinda dark in here..." Elsa said, noticing how she could only see part of Jack and his white hair. His hair stood out much like her own did. "I know...we will find a way out of here, okay? I promise." Jack said, with an instinct to protect Elsa. The Snow Queen tried to look around to see if there was a door or something. She couldn't really see much at all, just a little bit of what was in front of her. Elsa sighed, "I can't see anything." Elsa said more to herself then Jack.

The room got brighter as shadows moved away, "Hello, Jack." Said the sinister voice. Jack stood and immediately looked around, "Pitch! Come out you freaky shade!" Jack said. Elsa didn't know who this Pitch was, 'weird name' Elsa thought. "Now now Jack...don't throw a temper just yet." Pitch said, still hidden. Jack ignored what the man had said, "Come on Pitch," Jack started, half smiling "You don't wanna fight me and Elsa do ya? It will only get you frozen, do you really think that's the right choice?" Jack said to taunt Pitch, to trick him into come out of hiding. "Silly child...you can't hurt me, not here." Finally Pitch appeared to the left of Jack.

Elsa is starting not to like this...thing. The thing named Pitch thinks he can just take them or something! "You'll be frozen by me personally by the time me and Jack out of this place." Elsa said. Pitch laughed, "You really think that you can go up against me?! Silly mortal...always think they are better then me. tsk tsk." Pitch melted into the shadows, "Pitch!" Jack said, "You'll be dead by the time i'm done with you. I beat you once, I can do it again. It's two against one! Where's your partner uh?" Jack said, knowing Pitch is not that strong yet to take him on, there has to be another spirit there with him. "Yes how about we make it even then, how about you meet my new friend." Then out of the shadows stood someone Elsa hates. "Hans." Elsa said in a low voice as she rose up to stand.

"Hello Elsa." Hans said with his smile. Elsa hate him so much, he tried to take her spot as queen, he tried to kill her and Anna. That had crossed the line when Elsa heard that from her sister. How dare he try to kill her own sister! Jack looked at Hans, who is he too be here. He's looks like a pety mortal. "I see now Pitch...you get a pety mortal on your side, how cute. Let me guess your gonna use him then throw him back to whence he came."

"Really...look at you...you also have a 'pety mortal.'." Elsa's eyes widen at Pitch's words, is that really what Jack thought of her. Jack smirked, "Elsa's not a petty Mortal...she has powers. It makes her better then the one you have there. What is he anyway? Is he a royal prince? You know...the one's who are greedy and just wants the thrown? I bet he is." Jack said. Elsa smiled, wow her man can see right through people. Hans gave a look of anger at Jack. "Why should you care child, you don't know me." Hans said.

"I know you," Elsa said in a low voice, "You are everything that Jack said you were." Hans shook his head, "You fool, I don't want the crown right now I want you." Hans said, he took a step forwards towards Elsa, he leaned in close, "You don't know me anymore Queen Elsa, I now have magic, " Hans smiled, "Fire...magic." Hans walked back a few steps. Elsa didn't know Hans had any magic at all. "What...you...you have powers? But...when? How?" Elsa asked. This was a vary big surprise to her. "I gave him power," Pitch said. "with one of my...fire spells. It had granted his power over fire."

"You know spells? I thought only North knew spells, not you." Jack said. Pitch? Knowing Spells? Oh hell no."So he didn't tell you the story of when I stole the bookworms library? Pity...I thought North would tell you by now, I guess he keeps secrets from you Jack." Pitch said, still somewhere in the shadows. Jack didn't know that, maybe North didn't want to tell him or something. "What ever...I don't care. Me and Elsa are gonna freeze your ass into next week." Jack said, we was done and angry with Pitch. Hans chuckled, "You foolish ice spirit, you do not have the strength to hurt me and Pitch."

"Hey! Jack is not fool! He is the Spirit Of Winter and stronger then you will ever be Hans!" Elsa said, how dare he call her boy some 'Foolish Ice Spirit'. Elsa wanted to turn her magic against Hans, right here, right now. Would it be wrong, no...she wanted to do this. Elsa blasted out ice magic with her hands, Hans quickly moved out of the way. "Silly mortal," Pitch said. Elsa looked around, this guy is freaky. "always fighting with anger, when will you ever learn." Pitch came out behind Elsa. "Pitch! Don't touch her." Jack yelled. He blasted out ice from his hands, since his staff was, for some reason, missing. Elsa moved out of the way as Pitch blocked it with his sand. "Now now...there's no need to fight just yet." Pitch said.

"What...you can't fight me yet, huh? Aww that's no fun." Jack said, with his snark and sarcasm. Pitch didn't say anything, Jack smirked. "Your really week now aren't you. Haha, your getting Hans to fight for you right? Is that the whole reason why he is here?" Jack said, taunting Pitch. Hans face had darkened, "I'm am here for your dear sweet Elsa. I made a deal with him, so I could finally have my revenge on Elsa. As long as she's still alive I will never have the crown."

"Your wrong!" Elsa yelled. "When I die, Anna will be the Queen of Arendelle not you. The Southern Isials is no longer partners with Arendelle you can not and will not have the crown. You will never be king of Arendelle." Elsa said. Hans used his fire powers at her. Elsa yelped and blasted some of her magic to protect herself. That was too close for her liking, she could feel the heat. Jack didn't like the fact that Hans had fire powers. It's his weakest element and most likely Elsa's too. No wonder why Pitch gave it to Hans, he was taking advantage. Jack blasted icicals at Hans, the ice came up from the ground, Hans backed up into the wall. Elsa manipulated the icicals and made them grow bigger and taller, the ice reached Hans's neck aria. Jack smiled at what Elsa had done, then he noticed Pitch was nowhere to be found. It got darker in the room as shadows covered the light.

"Pitch! What are you doing!" Jack yelled, Jack and Elsa looked around. Soon they could see nothing but darkness as the light faded away. Elsa couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She then felt something go around her wrists, she didn't know what it was but it felt really weird. She heard a slight gasp from someone, most likely Jack. He might have felt the same thing too. "Elsa?" She heard Jack whisper. The light came back in as shadows faded into the corners of the room. Elsa looked to were Hans was, he's gone. There was nothing but the ice that remained. Elsa looked down to see what was on her wrist, she gasped. No, they were restraints, most likely made out of that black sand. Elsa pulled on it, it was no use.

"Elsa..." Jack said, as he went as far as he can go with the restraints on. Elsa pulled on her own to try to reach Jack. But no madder how much they tried, they were always too far apart. Maybe about two to three feet apart, Jack and Elsa felt like it was meant for them not to reach each other. What were Pitch and Hans gonna do to them? Elsa and Jack stopped fighting the restraints, they tried to freeze them instead.

It didn't work, the restraints were not freezing like they should be. "Why wont they freeze?" Jack said, a little annoyed with all this. Elsa didn't understand either, maybe the black sand can't be frozen? "Now now Jack...you wont want to get frustrated yet." Pitch said from the shadows. Jack looked around, "Pitch you sick, evil, damn-" Jack sighed, "come out and face me!" Elsa looked around, this spirit named pitch loved to play in the shadows. "Now now both of you...stop hiding your fear. Did anyone ever tell you to not hide your emotions?" Elsa's eyes widened, how dose he know she's scared? Wait a second...Jack is scared? Of what? He looks angry right now not scared. "We are not afraid of you." Elsa said.

"No, not me, but you are afraid of something...I should know." Pitch said, his voice being heard as if he's far away and really close at the same time. Jack is really hating Pitch right now, they had this conversation long ago. "Your both afraid of being restrained aren't you?" Elsa didn't know how to object to that. She was afraid of being locked up and chained somewhere. "Queen Elsa..your afraid of it because you know that you deserved it. You were a monster back then, you were afraid that you would have treason for your powers hurting everyone. You would get locked up and then killed for being so...different." Pitch said. Elsa's mouth fell open, how did he know that? Everything was right...she was afraid that one day she will die for her unnatural power. Elsa shook her head, no...this guy is more creepy then she thought. He got her fear right on, how can he do that?

"But what about you Jack?" Pitch said, Jack clenched his teeth together when he heard his name. "Why are you so afraid of being restrained? Is it because you can't be...free." Jack pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, he was not gonna let some fear get into him now. "You can't fly with the wind...or be in the clouds and sky. Your can't race around or be free like you were for hundreds of years. If you can't do any of those things you feel scared and trapped. You wont feel like Jack Frost anymore...will you Jack?"

Jack didn't answer he had to block him out, fear will only get in the way. But as Pitch kept saying those words, he felt more scared. He was afraid of being restrained, he can't help but feel fear. Jack looked to Elsa, she was in shock and she looked scared as well. "I'll leave you too here for awhile." Pitch said. melting into the shadows. Jack shook his head, 'calm down' he thought. If they were going to get out of this, they have to be strong. "Elsa...can you hear me?" He said to her, Elsa looked up into Jack's eyes. Elsa could tell that Jack was scared too, "Yes...I-I can hear you."

"Good...we have to be strong okay? We can't let them break us, we lived through so much and we haven't broken yet, right Elsa?" Jack said, trying to get some bravery and curage. Elsa nodded, "Yeah." Jack smiled, "So we can make it out of here Elsa. We will not break, we will stand tall and strong alright? We can do this Elsa, just beleive." He said. Elsa smiled a bit, "I believe...yes I believe we can do it." Elsa said, with curage and strangth. They are already getting past their fear of being restrained. Jack went up to Elsa as far as he could go, Elsa did the same. "You alright now Elsa?" The Snow Queen nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine now. Are you okay?" Jack nodded, "I'm okay...as long as we believe, nothing can get to us Elsa."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Pitch and Hans were in the globe room. "So how are we going to break them, exactly?" Hans asked, looking at the giant globe. "With fear!" Pitch said, "Fear is the one thing we need to break them!" Hans walked around the globe and went up to Pitch. "There has got to be something else other then fear...what about punishments and physical abuse? What will hurt them the most?"

"Jack's staff." Pitch said. Hans looked confused, "What dose that staff do too him? It's just a peace of wood that you can throw in the fire." Pitch brought the staff out from the shadows. "It is not just some peace of wood! It hurts Jack on the inside if you snap it. Were ever it breaks is were ever he feels it. It's the one thing that can hurt him as far as I know." Hans was starting to understand, "Ah so...then it could be tossed in the fire. He will burn inside and out."

"Yes it vary well could be burned." Pitch said, starting to wonder if it could actually burn. "Then what are we going to to with Elsa?" Pitch asked, "are we going to use the weakness of a mortal? You know...tear up the flesh?" Hans nodded, "Yes...I'll do that with my sword, my other one got broken by Elsa's sister, Anna."

"Then you may use mine." Pitch tossed a sword to Hans, it was tinted black and was sharp. It was long in length and had someone's name on it. Hans looked at the name, "Kozmotis, Pitchiner. What kind of name is that?" Hans said. Pitch started blankly at him, "It's my name from long ago. I do not use that name anymore and your the one to talk. What kind of a name is Hans, Westerguard?" Hans looked up at Pitch, "I didn't choose my name, my father gave it to me." Hans said. Pitch smiled and looked to the globe. Hans started slashing the sword around, it's a pretty good sword if you ask him.

"Well are we going to take back are revenge? Or are we gonna sit here and wait for them to find there way out?" Hans said. Pitch chuckled, "They wont come out, the whole room is concealed from everywhere else. If they can figure out how to shadow travel then lucky them. They will never be able to get out, alas I have Jack Frost." Pitch said with glee. "What did Jack do to you?"

"He destroyed my rule over the world, he defeated me along with his little guardians friends. He chose their side instead of mine, he could have ruled with me and been seen by everyone! Frost will pay for putting me in endless nightmare for years! He will suffer just like I had." Pitch said, calming down at the end. "He will know the meaning of fear," black sand came up and swirled in his hand, it made an image of Jack. "He will lose his center in the process." Pitch crushed the black sand and made it dust again. "Jack will be no more then an empty soul."

"So will Queen Elsa." Hans said. Pitch looked at him, "What did the mortal do to you, friend?" Pitch asked, wanting to know more. "She ruined my plans," Hans started. "It was either me, or Elsa that would rule the kingdom. I had the plan to take Arendelle all planned out perfectly. Elsa got in the way with her powers, I thought she was normal. I forged a new plan along with my old one. I would have to kill Elsa and bring back summer to Arendelle, making me a hero. They would make me king, but no. Elsa saved the kingdom of her own winter, I was a throwaway once again. I got sent back to where I came from and got beaten by my father for failing!" Hans explained. "Now Elsa will suffer through the same thing as I did."

Pitch was most interested in what Hans was saying, "Well then, we will break them. They will be nothing but a shell when we are done with them. Jack and Elsa will see what they have done to us. Jack will forget his center and Elsa will be too broken to rule the kingdom. Once that happens I will take the world in fear and you will get your kingdom." Pitch said. Hans smiled, "Yes...now lets go pay them a visit then." Hans said, eager to get started. Pitch had transported them through the shadows.

"Hello Jack." Pitch said once he saw the spirit of winter. Jack turned and had a mean look on his face. "Pitch...let us go...or I swear I'll freeze you to death and you shall never thaw out." Jack said.

"Jack Jack Jack...why do you always try to taunt me." Pitch said, not really much as a question. "You don't want Elsa to get hurt now would you?" The nightmare king faded into the shadows. Elsa looked around to see where he would appear. "Calm down Elsa...there is so much fear that you have of me, it is quite intoxicating." Elsa took a deep breath and calmed herself, she can't feel fear just yet. "Oh Elsa," Hans said, coming out of the shadows that concealed them. "I've been waiting to this for ages." Hans said stepping closer and closer. Elsa backed into the wall as Hans came closer.

"Don't you dare touch her! I will kill you if you do! With ice or not!" Jack said, he kept pulling on the chains that kept him from getting to Elsa. "So much fight in you Jack." Pitch said, still unseen. Hans took out the sword that pitch gave him, "If Anna hadn't been there to stop me you would be her. Now she is no where to be found." Elsa was finding it harder to conceal her fear. "NO! Hans! I swear!" Jack said fighting like an animal to break the chains and get to Elsa.

Hans put the sword to Elsa's neck, The Snow Queen inched away from it. "Please...Don't." Elsa said, she couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. Hans brought up the sword and slashed her across her stomach. Elsa screamed out, she fell to the ground. It hurt, It hurt, It hurt! Elsa had tears in her eyes. Hans slashed her side and part of her arm, Elsa cried out in pain.

"NO!" Jack said, desperately trying to get to Elsa. "Elsa!" Jack pulled on the chains like a wild animal. He just couldn't get to her, he felt so useless just standing there. "Elsa! I'll save you! I promise!" Jack said, he didn't know what to say. Hans laughed, "How dose it feel Elsa! To feel hurt and pain like my father did to me! HOW does it feel!" Elsa didn't answer, she could barely hear anything. "You deserve to be hurt Elsa!" Hans slashed Elsa again and again. "Stop!" Elsa yelled. She was bleeding out and hurting, she wanted it to stop. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about this.

"Stop!" Jack yelled. "Stop it! Come here and hurt me! Take it out on me! Just stop hurting Elsa!" Jack didn't want Elsa to completely die right there and then. Hans looked over and smiled, "Oh but I am hurting you aren't I? By hurting Elsa you will fall, the moment she dies will be your undoing. She might just have minutes left to live."

"NO! Your wrong! Elsa's stronger then that! She wont die!" Jack said, his stubbornness and rage getting the best of him. "No Jack...your wrong, Elsa will die. Right here, in front of you. How do you feel about that huh?" Hans said with an evil grin on his face. "No she wont!" Jack said, pulling and tugging on the chains that held him back. He just needs too get Hans over here and trick him into cutting the chains with the sword. "Come hurt me! Fight me! Or are you too afraid of battling a Spirit!" Hans's face darkened at Jack's words. "I be not afraid of some spirit." Hans said moving over to Jack, "You can't fight me whence your in chains."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Jack said. Hans brought up his sword and went to slash Jack with it. Jack hid his smirk and turned, the chains broke off and Jack was free. Jack blasted Hans with ice as the ice pinned Hans to the wall. Jack ran over to Elsa, what was that spell North taught him. "It will be okay Elsa, I'll help you." Jack made some snow to mold into Elsa to fix her. Jack muttered something under his breath, the snow began to glow. Elsa's face went calm and tired.

"NO!" Pitch said, realizing Jack was healing Elsa with a spell. Pitch shot out nightmare sand and hit Jack. The Spirit Of Winter cried out and moved quickly. "You just can't be kept down, can you Jack?" Pitch said. Jack took no time and shot out at Pitch where ever he heard his voice. Hans came up behind Jack and grabbed his arms. Hans pulled them behind his back and used some heat to scorch Jack with. Jack yelped and shut his eyes, oh how it burned. Hans then thought Jack was submitting to him Hans stopped with the heat and just held on. Jack stay the way he was, then Jack kicked Hans in the knee. Hans yelped and let go of Jack in the process. Jack smirked at Hans and shot him with ice.

"That is enough of you Jack!" Pitch came out and grabbed Jack's hood and lifted him up. It made Jack pull and try to get out of it. "Have a sweet nightmare...Jack." Pitch said. Jack had no time to react when the sand made him go to sleep. Jack went limb in Pitch's hold, Pitch threw Jack to where he was before. Pitch chained him back up again and left him on the ground. "I've had enough of that nonsense." Pitch said. He looked over to Elsa, fully healed and sleeping. Pitch came up to her, "Sweet nightmares, Elsa."

Jack and Elsa then get sent into the world of their own nightmares.

 **That is where I'll stop. I have some idea's for Jack and Elsa's nightmares i'm not so sure they are good. Anyway if you have some idea's please share it with me and I will consider it in my story.**

 **Also I'm making this a hurtful story for Jack and Elsa. I feel bad but you know, whatever. Also if you have any ideas of what you want me to do with them please let me know.**

 **I'll see you next time!**


End file.
